Lord-Commander Cain
"Vengeance my friend? You are too weak for Vengeance. Vengeance is the murder of women, the slaughter of the elderly. It is ripping the throats out of the youth so that the tree withers, dying under its own weight. No, Vengeance is not for men like you. It is for those who care not where their souls descend." Known Information Darius Cain, Lord-Commander of The Shattered Lords, Persecutor of the Vandigrad Massacre and heir to the Fallen House of Blackwood is a man best described as hard. No love exists within him as he executes those who stand against him, no mercy slows the blows against those that would stop his silent revenge and no hope exists within the heart of a man who see's Daemons in every mirror he passes. Cain knows only one thing, hatred, raw and silent fury that fuels his empty form towards greater victories and more terrible crimes. Cain is a formidable opponent whether on the battlefield with blades held bear or over tables depicting the grandest of strategies. He is equally comfortable both in the trenches and in the tents and his iron will and unshakable strength make him a truly worthy adversary. When meeting in times of peace, Cain dresses the part of Exiled Lord, bearing his finest regalia with the Ourobouros of House Blackwood pinned to his chest. When marching to war however, Cain is figure of awe and fear for he strides into hell itself armoured only in simple leathers and wielding the ancient sword of his family, Jormungand. Cain is a hard man to like and he cares little for the opinion of others. He is cold to the point of insulting and his clipped manner speaks contempt with every word. Only the fiendish intelligence that glints in his eyes stop many from revenge and where his genius is not enough, his ruthless reputation and borderline suicidal love of violence is. None truly know why Cain fights, some think it is a desire for vengeance against those who threw him down, some think he craves wealth and power and some think that he craves the rush of war. Only Cain knows and what he knows is simple, he seeks an end. Current Events A World in Flames Lord-Commander Cain took the first step towards his ultimate goal with the unholy alliance formed with the Covenant. With their aid he planned to retake Malfi, the lost homeworld of his family and ruined seat of House Blackwood. His impatience was apparent and shortly after meeting with his new allies he got to planning his return, outlying the goal of the Covenant in short brisk words and putting them into contact with his bastard child Marduk, who had been stationed on Malfi for the past four years. With his help they were to bring down House Sinaeus, new leader of the Hive World and the prime target of Cain's wrath. With the details formalized, he sent them off, waiting for the order to bring his forces into strike. Unfortunately, all did not go to plan and the Lord-Commander arrived to the image of Malfi burning, Daemons running amok in the skies and the large ruin of what had once been an Imperial Prison Barge where Hive Damocles had once stood. The Covenant were surprised and somewhat horrified to see the elation writ across Cain's face for they had been fearing his wrath more than anything. Instead Cain was jubilant, reveling in the total destruction that had been met out to his enemies and the agony that they would suffer for all eternity, a fitting punishment in his mind. However, this development made the next stage of his plan all the more difficult for the forces of the Inquisition and the Grey Knights were en-route in retaliation for the Inquisitorial Conclave that was annihilated during the bombardment of Hive Damocles. As such the next part of their plan required haste and once the details had been hammered out, Cain sprang into action. He led his men to Hive Seraphim to push the assault and now he waits for the Covenant to fulfill their end of the bargain. And a Secret Told With the failure of Cymru Notable Events The Scouring of Malfi The Redemption and Revelation Artefacts and Arcana Artefacts Jormungand Associates Allies The Covenant of Blood The Macabre Marduk Lieutenant Harrick Enemies House Sinaeus Member The Shattered Lords